peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
The MoonHawk
__NOEDITSECTION__ }}'' 3rd Level Intellect, Strategist |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#000000; border-top: 5px solid #000000; border-bottom: 2px solid #000000; font-size:small; text-align:center;" | Equipment |- | colspan="2" style="font-size:small; text-align:center" | } Seisuit, Richter Gauntlets, MAG System |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#000000; border-top: 5px solid #000000; border-bottom: 2px solid #000000; font-size:small; text-align:center;" | Footnotes |- | colspan="2" style="font-size:small; text-align:center" | } |} “You won't realize the journey you've walked until you take a look back, and realize how far you've come. This allows you to keep pushing through the obstacles, and for you to continue to the journey until you cannot walk anymore” -Brent Lyles ' History' Origin Overview Born in Africa, this hero started life in squalor. After finding a mysterious stone deep within the confines of a diamond mine he was gifted with amazing abilities. Many years later, still unaware of his gifts, this hero had become on of the wealthiest men in America. After realizing his true potential Artavious had taken up the mantle of Tremor. Able to shape the mere ground around himself Tremor has become one of the most influential and powerful members of The Peacekeepers. In Depth History Born in Nigeria to a large family, Akinyemi Azibo, alongside his brothers and sisters, mined for diamonds in an effort to support themselves. Their father, crippled in those same mines, watched helplessly as his children set out each morning; slaving away in those harsh conditions. Every night they would return, their parents waiting impatiently and praying that all of their children would soon be home. They always made it back safely, and their father, as the lay down to sleep, would tell them of his dreams; would tell them how his hands ached to work the earth and grow his livelihood in the soil. How he longed to be surrounded by greenery, and sit under the cool shade of a tree, and know that he and the land were one. One day, Akinyemi was called by the other miners and sent down a new shaft, too dangerous for them to investigat themselves. Akinyemi pawed his way through the dirt, and at the end, the passageway opened onto a massive cavern, where millions of faceted crystals lined the walls. And at the room’s center was a stone unlike any he had seen before, pulsing with a light like the sun, cutting through the darkness. Awed, he felt drawn to the mysterious stone, and placed his hand upon it. A brief flash of light exploded at his fingertips, and Akinyemi collapsed—along with the cavern and mine on top of him. When he awoke, he found himself in a hospital manned by the Red Cross, without a scratch on him. With his siblings’ fate unknown to him, the boy remained withdrawn from his caretakers, fearing that any information he divulged could lead to trouble for his family. But two volunteers from America, Arthur and Melissa Cartwright, took a special interest in him, and after many reassuring talks, he agreed to take them back to his home, only to find it had been burned to the ground. Arthur and Melissa Cartwright couldn’t bring themselves to leave the boy here alone, knowing that his future would be bleak. They made it their mission to adopt the child, and when their volunteer duty with the Red Cross had ended, they brought him back with them to the states, pledging their lives to providing all that they could for him. It took some time for Akinyemi to accept his new life, but thanks to the love of his adoptive parents, he began to blossom. Eventually, to honor the Cartwrights, he would take the name of Arthur’s father, and commit himself to repaying their kindness to him. Now Artavious Cartwright, Akinyemi would take the gifts he had been given and make the most of them, studying hard and excelling in all aspects of his schooling. He took to archaeology and business, especially, showing an aptitude far greater than his classmates. ...To be continued. Personality ' Personality' Arty tends to be a quiet individual who prefers to exercise his influence behind the scenes. Although very independent, he is interested in the well-being of others. Art favors anything from one-on-one relationships to large groups. Sensitive and complex, he is adept at understanding complicated issues and driven to resolve differences in a cooperative and creative manner. Art is congenial with his interactions, and perceptive of the emotions of others. Generally well-liked by his peers, he is often considered close friends and a confidant by most other people. However, he is guarded in expressing his own feelings, especially to new people, and so tend to establish close relationships slowly. He is sometimes prone to being easily hurt, though he may not reveal this except to their closest companions. Arty may "silently withdraw as a way of setting limits", rather than expressing his wounded feelings—a behavior that may leave others confused and upset. He tends to be a sensitive, quiet leader with a great depth of personality. Arty comes off as intricately and deeply woven, mysterious, and highly complex, sometimes puzzling even to himself. He has an orderly view toward the world, but internally, he is arranged in a complex way that only he can understand. Artavious does not view the world as black and white, but rather shades of gray, and in those shades one can seek out forgiveness and understanding. Powers ' Powers' Earth Control (Terrakinesis):'spaceThe geokinetic ability to manipulate earth and rock in all of its various forms. Earth is the element of substance, making Tremor proud, persistent, and enduring. Terra Maga - Tremor has developed a sound fighting-style he has coined ‘Terra Maga’, an offensive and defensive style that blends the fighting styles of Krav Maga and Street Fighting with his ability to control earth. Tremor remains at a safe distance from his opponent to avoid having to move at the required speeds the individual styles call for. His ability to move the earth almost effortlessly in combination with his style allows him to be more than just a ‘controller’ of earth. Earth Control - Tremor, given his years of experience and training, is able to generate natural earth disasters readily. These range from earthquakes to sinkholes, and can include anything from stone walls to causing stalagmites to erupt from beneath a foe. Flight – Tremor is capable of flight through un-rooting a slab of rock from the ground and ‘surfing’ on it. So long as his angles are exact, Tremor has been seen traveling up to 110 miles per hour without the risk of falling off. 'Abilities ' Abilities' Tactician and Strategist:'spaceAfter the events at Ft. Bedding, Tremor immediately assumed a leadership position while still young in his superhero career. Given this history and experience, he has developed extraordinary leadership skills. 'Equipment ' Equipment' MAG System: Designed by Scarletta Tipps and refined by B.A.S.T.I.A.N., this system serves as power level indicator technology and a tech aesthetic to the seisuit. The indicator measures the amount of concentration or focus it takes to perform a feat of terrakinesis. In total, there are 5 rings (called MAG Rings) on the surface of the suit. the lowest amount of concentration will ignite Mag Ring 1 (Smallest) and the highest level will ignite all 5 rings. Richter Gauntlets: Coined as the ‘Richter Gauntlets’, they provide Tremor with accurate information on the magnitude of earthquakes, tremors, fault lines, sinkholes or fissures he generates. Given their name, they also provide seismographs indicating natural tectonic shifting within a 300 mile radius. Goggles: These provide Tremor with real time topographic, 3-dimensional displays of surrounding terrain. This is to prevent causing extraordinary collateral damage (damaged water or gas pipes, underground electric networks). The goggles are also capable of uploading dossiers on leaguemates and enemies from The Citadel’s database. Allies ' Allies' The Peacekeepers Colleagues * Scarletta Tipps Coming soon! * Robert Kline: Coming soon! Allies * Ping: Coming soon! Enemies ' Enemies' New Threats * Effex: A chick who loves to live the fast life while blowing a few things up along the way. She enjoys the thrill of the chase/ being chased. An adrenaline junkie always looking to pull off the next and most XTREME crime there can be. She doesn't just rob banks---she makes a SCENE! Armed with many explosives, gizmos and gadgets to pull off her stunts, Effex reigns as one of Tremor's 'Most Wanted/ Dangerous' criminals! She doesn't care who she kills as long as its EPIC! * Steampunk: Cyber bullying is real. It was bad enough that he was always sweating and had a B.O. that no specialist could rid him of, but to be constantly slandered and beaten up over his condition drove him to his boiling point. He knew he was different, but couldn't understand why everyone blamed him for it. So he snapped. He learned to control his manipulation over gases/ steam and figured, "Hell. Since everyone has made MY life miserable, let me return the favor!" Not only can he control steam, but he can mix various gases and chemicals to put people to sleep, make them see things and even kill. He's quite the little punk and a thorn in Tremor's side! Rogues * C-Block: A collector and crafstman of ceramic arts, no one understood why or how he obtained so many statues. Most of them seemed to capture the essence of human fear as if someone was seen living their last moments of life. The Chicago Times dubbed him Mandusa, the living counterpart of Medusa. His creations were the source of his wealth, and was labeled the 'Picasso of Stone'. His craft wasn't an issue until key missing persons were resembled in his works of art; seemingly life-like and breathing under the stone. (More to come soon!) * The Traffix-Sirens : Geaux. Sleaux. And Neaux. They're viscous. They're lethal. They're androids with the ability to manipulate the fabric of time in three stages: fast, slow and a complete stop. Designed to operate under the same technology as the American traffic light, these sensual sirens have set out to spread the teachings of their priestess, Dina Klavaughn, on a crusade for feminism. * Catch Up & Muster Coming soon! ' Fiction' The PKU Timeline Coming soon! Notes ' Notes' Coming soon! Links ' Links' * http://the-peacekeepers.deviantart.com/gallery/28834301 Tremor Gallery on deviantArt ©2010 Brent Lyles, All rights reserved. The name "MoonHawk", as well as the fictional character creations Rashne Kapoore, and the inclusive works of fiction are the sole property of Brent Lyles. The fictional characters creations and names: "ShadowFade", "Noble Savage", and other characters mentioned above are the sole property of Brent Lyles. Category:Hero Category:The Peacekeepers Category:Christian